<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] earn your place by yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444707">[Podfic] earn your place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic'>yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Cover Art Welcome, F/M, Flash Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, POV Annabeth Chase, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"All of this is a test?" Annabeth's fists clenched. "And I die if I fail?"</p>
<p>- <br/>Podfic of 'earn your place' by anonymous, read by yellowrooster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] earn your place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689732">Earn your place</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this is my second podfic ever. I hope the voice effects I tried out sound okay! LMK if you run into any issues with the links/recording itself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689732">earn your place</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689732">Anonymous</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster">yellowrooster</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 4:03</p>
<p><strong>Google Drive:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AqsV1pndcwNxJS903FLV1k06fhERo74J/view?usp=sharing">mp3</a><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p>
<p>- Short comments<br/>- Long comments<br/>- Questions<br/>- Constructive criticism<br/>- “&lt;3” as extra kudos<br/>-Reader-reader interaction<br/>This author replies to comments. (Though not always right away!)</p>
<p>Also, if anyone would like a podfic, I'm game! Just ask or tag your fics as 'podfics welcome' or 'blanket permission'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>